The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner nozzle having a base member, the edge of which includes two sides that meet at a corner region, and more particularly a nozzle having a base member intended to be displaced on the surface to be cleaned having an upper face provided with an air flow circuit and a lower face provided with at least two removable glides permitting the nozzle to slide on the surface to be cleaned. A T-connection, mounted in a removable manner on the upper face of the base member, permits connecting via said air flow circuit a plurality of suction openings to a removable tube for evacuation of the suctioned debris.
The invention equally concerns a vacuum cleaner having such a nozzle.
Nozzle s for vacuum cleaners in the prior art generally have forms and dimensions which cause their use to be difficult particularly to suction debris located in corners or narrow passages and to suction debris which is on surfaces obstructed by furniture. In the first case, the user is required to change the vacuum cleaner nozzle in order to reach corners or narrow passages, while in the second case, the user is required to move the furniture in order to position the base member of the nozzle over the debris.
International Patent Application No. WO84/03429 describes a vacuum cleaner nozzle of triangular form furnished with lateral section openings located below a suction cavity and between the sides of the triangle. Such a nozzle does not permit resolution of the problem mentioned hereabove to the extent where, in order to suction debris situated in a corner or in a narrow passage, the user must first of all position the nozzle above the debris. This is only possible if the angle of the corner is sufficiently large to permit the base member of the nozzle to be situated over the debris. In the case where this angle is narrow, the user is still required to change the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner in order to reach the debris.
The object of the invention is to reduce the drawbacks mentioned hereabove by means of a vacuum cleaner nozzle having a triangular base member whose rim has two adjacent lateral sides that meet at a corner region, characterized in that said corner region has at least one opening at the front of the base member intended to assure a suction in a direction substantially parallel to the surface to be cleaned.
Such a nozzle permits a suction opening to be brought as close as possible to debris located in corners or in narrow passages.
Thanks to this opening, the nozzle is capable of long range suction of debris located in corners or narrow passages even if the base member of said nozzle is not positioned above the debris.